


My First Kiss Went a Little Like...Hellfire and Brimstone

by Skry_Cat



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort?, First Kiss, Fluff, I just spelled his name wrong again, I'm not changing it, I'm owning this, Like, M/M, ME REALIZING I SPELLED DAMIEN'S NAME WRONG FOR The ENTIRE FIRST FIC, and Damian "comforts" him about it, fight me, heck it, idk - Freeform, negative self image for Brian, omg, that's how I spell his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skry_Cat/pseuds/Skry_Cat
Summary: Brian feels bad after Prom when he awkwardly ducked out of his first kiss with Damian, but will the demon let him get away with it?(I'm not sorry for that title. I'm not sorry for what you're about to read.)





	My First Kiss Went a Little Like...Hellfire and Brimstone

            Brian sat in class, brooding, chin cradled in folded arms on the desk. Dark eyes narrowed on the board, but his thoughts were narrowing back on the night of Prom. Damian wasn’t supposed to have said ‘Yes’ when he asked. He had been so surprised when the demon had agreed that he had just stumbled through the rest of the motions that led up to the big night. Now, taking the time to take stock of events, he was allowed to finally inventory the emotions that had catapulted him through that night.

            It had been a whirlwind of fun, games, dances, pictures, lights and sounds. Really, he felt like he had so little time that was just for him and Damian, that he wasn’t sure if he could even qualify the event as a romantic evening. Brian sighed. Then there had been the very last few minutes of the whole night where he had really ruined everything. Damian had given him a ride back home on the Badass Goat and followed him all the way up to the door. Even his dead, zombie heart had felt a thudding at that point. When he had turned to look at Damian, the demon looked expectant. He had leaned forward even. He had meant to kiss Brian.

            And then Brian had just…pulled him into a hug in a moment of panic. And monopolized on Damian’s confusion and shock to blurt out a thanks and slip inside without any other interaction

            Brian’s shoulders tensed with the frustration at his awkwardness, then slumped in dejection. That was a week ago. Damian hadn’t seen, said anything to or messaged him anything since. He had really done it this time. And all over a perfectly normal aspect of zombie physiology.

            The missing chunk from his cheek.

            It really was normal. Many a zombie before him was missing chunks of their faces. His father had a gnarly gash that went from the corner of his eyebrow, clear around to the back of his skull. His mother’s nose was missing a sizable chunk from the left nostril.

            But Damian wasn’t a zombie.

            He hated that the particular chunk of flesh he was missing was on his mouth. He could only imagine it would make kissing weird – a sudden dip where most people had lip and cheek. The internal cringe made itself corporeal a Brian sunk deeper into his jacket. He shouldn’t have asked Damian to prom at all.

            His phone buzzed.

            [Text: D LaVey]: Hey.

            [Text: D LaVey]: Stuck between dimensions in the libray.

            [Text: D LaVey]: Help.

            Brian blinked at the messages. Well, that was one way to restart conversation.

            The teacher was sleeping anyway, so Brian just slipped out of class and ran up to the library. When he arrived there, the place was quiet – uncharacteristically so, but also in a way that indicated no interdimensional rifts destroying time and space. “Damian?”

            “Back here!”

            Brian walked past empty tables and empty aisles of books to fine Damian at one of the back computer blocks, alone. This was weird. He walked up, plonking down in the seat next to Damian. His heart shook with fear. Damian had lured him here. “S-so…crazy dimension rift, huh?”

            “I lied about that.”

            Brian was silent.

            “Needed to get you by yourself.”

            “Uh – ok. So…?”

            Damian was playing a game on the computer, FoF. He looked extremely focused and, for once, it seemed like he was actually succeeding in the match. He only got that way when he was angry, like genuinely angry. Finally, one of the enemy teammates ambushed him and he was out of the match. He huffed and shoved the keyboard back, giving Brian the side eye in the process. “So what the fuck happened after Prom?”

            “Wh-what’you mean?”

            “I mean…it’s not really all that fucking often I get asked on a date and then get shot back out when I go for the kiss by the one that did the asking. So what the fuck was that?”

            Brian felt deader and colder inside than he ever had. He slumped down in the chair, tugging at a loose thread on his jacket cuff. “I really like you, Damian.”

            The demon scoffed.

            “I thought you’d regret it all if you kissed me and felt the – the gap – the gap in my face.”

            There was stunned silence and then, “What the fuck? That – that – was what that all was?”

            Brian nodded.

            “You gotta have some serious rot going in your brain. Haven’t you ever kissed someone before?”

            Brian felt his cheeks color as he shook his head.

            “You’ve never kissed anyone!?”

            Damian was out of his chair, genuine shock in his voice as he loomed over Brian.

            The zombie sighed heavily, feeling even lower than anything up to that point. “No.”

            Damian sat back down with a thudding weight. “Dude. What the fuck? How can you knock something befor you’ve even tried it?”

            Brian blinked. He hadn’t really expected that particular reaction. He looked over, eyebrow raised. “What do you mean?”

            There was a sly sort of grin there, intensified by the single horn and smoldering red skin. “I mean, Brian, you’re my boyfriend and you fucking owe me after that stunt you pulled on prom night.”

            Realization.

            “What? Like, right now?”

            “Well, better now than when class ends and this place floods again, right?”

            “B-bu-but…”

            Before he could protest anymore, Damian’s face was too close. The demon’s hand reached up to catch the back of his neck, keeping him from fleeing again. His eyes just widened as he felt the sensation of someone else’s lips on his for the first time ever. Damian’s lips were surprisingly soft, smooth. There was a warmth that seemed to only be a indication of a greater heat resting just beneath the surface of the kiss. Brian felt his hands instinctively twitch upwards to Damian’s waist, wanting to hold him close to let this continue.

            Damian’s hand’s adjusted to the back of the chair as he leaned into the kiss, letting the event wander from first kiss to something closer to a first make-out. Brian felt Damian’s tongue, like a lap of fire on his lips. He gulped, only just realizing his eyes had closed at some point. When he opened them again, he was met with Damian’s mischievous gaze. “Come on, open up.”

            “Wh-what?”

            Damian took advantage of the word to go back to what he’d started. The kiss expanded to something naughtier as Damian leaned on him, that fiery tongue now inside Brian’s mouth, forcing his lips open wider. His heart started to thud with fear and excitement as he felt the gap in his face widening. But the demon seemed to have no issue with it. Instead, a thumb that tasted like hellfire and ash took hold of his chin, hooking on the open space to steal more ground in the increasingly hot kiss. Brian couldn’t even process just how arousing he found this all. His hands finally landed on Damian’s hips and he tried to pull him closer.

            Damian’s lips were just moving closer to the gap, playful tongue playing at the edges and on his teeth, when the first voices of students started to drift into the library. In the near distance, a couple familiar voices were drawing close, fast. Polly, Vera and Liam. Damian had been here to play FoF with them, like they always did after class. But the way Damian was going, it seemed like he wasn’t even aware of anything around him. Brian would have slipped into that same haze if his heart hadn’t been threatening to rip right out his chest. He pushed back on Damian’s hips, breaking the kiss and tearing the demon back into reality just as Polly rounded the corner.

            Brian and Damian met each other’s eyes for a split second before Damian was back in his chair, face burning bright with a blush as he very pointedly wasn’t kissing Brian. Brian was still thunderstruck, blinking as he looked dumbly in Polly’s direction.

            “He’s already here!” she called to the others.

            Floating up next to them, she sat on the other side of Damian before smirking in their direction. “Gosh, Brian. You look like you’ve just – I dunno – had your first kiss or something.” – and with another glance at Damian – “Gosh, so do you, Dames. What were you guys doing before we got here? Nothing too fun, I hope.”

            “Shut up, Polly! We’ve got serious battle business to do here!”

            She just giggled.

            But somewhere in the middle of the second round of FoF, Brian received another text.

            [Text: D LaVey]: See? Wasn’t so bad was it?

            [Text: D LaVey]: Date on Friday?


End file.
